


Transformers Prime Boyfriend/ Girlfriend scenarios

by KittenSisi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Future Lemons, I Love You All, I suck at tags, I think this is the first one on here, I'm not sorry, Language, M/M, There is kinky shit in here, boyfriend scenarios, lots of cussing, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSisi/pseuds/KittenSisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Scenarios where you get to be with bots and cons It was originally posted here>> https://www.quotev.com/story/7715698/Transformers-Prime-Boyfriend-Girlfriend-scenarios</p><p>I want to share it with you.. Cause now I can write the lemons XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be uploading all the chapters today so.. yay XD I love you guys so be happy wit meh

Optimus Prime: (Daddy Prime *blushes*)  
You always had had a high tolerance of weird but this by far took the cake. You were currently watching as your once Semi Truck turned into a huge robot that was beating the scrap out of a slender grey robot with wings. You remarked that it looked like a female before watching him/her fly off. You went to turn away but a deep rumbling voice stopped you, "Please stay. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." You being you, just smiled and saluted him," (Y/N) Reporting for duty!"

Megatron: (i sorry sound... Sound:*beats the scrap out of her*)  
You work as a sergeant. You flew jets and loved your favorite jet( http://media1.break.com/dnet/media/2009/1/58%20Awesome%20Jet%20Pic.jpg ) . You were flying with it when suddenly a much larger jet zoomed past you, chasing a small muscle car. You cried out when the muscle car transformed into a bright yellow and black large robot and shot your jet on accident. You slammed your fist on the glass of the cockpit angrily as you landed it fast, getting out and looking around. You saw a shadow of another jet and heard some sharp mechanical noises then a loud boom. Looking behind you and seeing a large, smirking Grey and Purple mech,"How nice~ My own human pet" You were oh so royally screwed.

Smokescreen: (Hot rod.... *gets hit by ultra magnus* whattt!??? )  
You had a passion for cars. It was in your blood. You drove, fixed, and painted them. You loved a certain racing car that would come to get oiled and polished at times. You never saw the owner but that was mostly because you focused way to much on the beauty of the car. Speaking of the devil. A roaring engine was heard and you looked to the garage, your favorite car pulled in. You ran out and smiled,"What's for today?" You almost squealed when the car transformed and smiled down at you,"I want blue and yellow paint and maybe to take your for a ride!"

Knockout: (Boss as bitchhh *narrowly dodges Breakdown's hammer* piss off!!)  
Okay so you hated two things, losing, and the color red. But of course you had to lose to a RED CAR, in a race you ALWAYS won. You were beyond livid and almost punched your own car. You were in the middle of the desert, fuming and not wanting to go home because you knew if one of your parents got onto you, you would flip your shit even more than you already did. You tried to calm down and focused on your car. ( http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-0NdCFM58jPs/UUyqOYfYtvI/AAAAAAAAAQk/ER-g_evnK4g/s1600/FORD-Awesome-Car-Wallpapers-708875.jpg but whatever color you want) You almost screamed when a laugh came from your right side and you turned, now face to face with a rather handsome huge white and red face. You instantly knew the colors and punched him, "YOU RED JERK!!" He held his cheek and chuckled, "That actually hurt... You are gonna be fun~"

Predaking: (Reader is very easily sick and barely goes out. when she or he does, they go to the woods where he or she won't be judged)  
You stood near a lake, just looking at your runny nosed reflection and sniffed. You didn't have friends due to being home sick everyday and you had no siblings. You felt alone and usually stayed near animals. You sat down and smiled when a little bunny hopped onto your lap. It was your pet, Lily. ( http://dougleschan.com/the-recruitment-guru/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/white-baby-rabbitrabbit-bunny-white-ears-baby.jpg ). Your face lit up as you petted her then frowned when she hid in your lap,"What is wrong?" You blinked at the large shadow that suddenly was casted upon you and stood, turning and screaming, getting a roar back from the large Predacon. He growled and looked at you then laid down, limping slightly. You frowned and moved to the side, seeing a large gash on his leg and gasped,"Let me help! I'm (Y/N)!!"

Hope you enjoy~

Love, SiSi


	2. You Hang Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updatingggg

Optimus Prime: (Optimus fine XD shhhhh)  
You didn't know what to think. He never left you alone and said he wanted you to be safe. I mean you didn't have a problem with it, but he made you all bubbly and not how you usually were. You sighed and hopped into his cab, having planned to go on a road trip with him and smiled when he put on some music for you then started driving. No words were said. None needed to be said.

Megatron: (Reader is very bossy and gets on very very well with megatron)  
You were having a glaring contest with Starscream at the moment, he had told you to do something and you had said no. You weren't gonna take shit from him. Megatron walked in and saw what was happening and slapped Starscream across the room. He then grabbed you and placed you on his lap when he sat on his throne. You looked up as he spoke,"I am surprised you didn't back down." You laughed, "I am not gonna take orders from a stripper!" He let out a dark chuckle.

Smokescreen: (hot rodddddd *gets punched my ultra magnus* I'M SORRY)  
You were riding in the passenger seat as Smoke raced other cars. You were mostly the one doing the speaking, but you loved racing with him, you told him all the tricks and how to bump someone just right so they would spin off. You squealed happily as he crossed first on the finish line and hugged the seat happily, "WE WON!!!" He laughed at you and the whole car shook,"Well of course, thanks to your wonderful upgrade on my engine!" You smiled proudly as he drove you home.

Knockout: (Reader gets high on candy in this one)  
Just one more... One moreee. You reached for another candy but knockout grabbed you, picking you up before you could get the candy and scolded you,"No more! you know that will make you fat! and sugar crazed!" You whined and just hugged his hand then giggled wildly and make grabby hands at him. He put you to his face and you kissed his nose,"Have i told you i loveeeee your paint~?" He rolled his eyes and placed you down,"Shut up (Y/N)"

Predaking: (My kingggg *cough cough* queen *cough cough*)  
You were at the lake again, Petting lily as you listened to 'Circus' by Britney Spears. She was one of your favorites because she was proud and outgoing, something you wish you could be and would be if you didn't always get sick. You head the metallic twist of wings and smiled when Predaking landed beside you and laid down, nudging you with his head and making you pet him. You glanced at his leg, smiling when you saw it was healed,"I am glad i could heal you. Is everything okay?" He just grumbled. You knew he wanted to just calm down from whatever has been happening and you smiled, nodding,"Okay we can just relax"

 

Hope you enjoy!!!  
Love, SiSi


	3. His Feelings His P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gifting you too much... XD

Optimus Prime:  
I'm going insane. She/He is making me go insane. She/He is always on my mind, she/he never leaves it. Ever since i showed myself to her/him, she/he has been so kind. She/He didn't even care about how large i was. I know a prime can't have a sparkmate. It is against protocol but she /he isn't a Cybertronian... It isn't the same right? I... Have to ask her/him if she/he likes someone else! I must know!

Megatron:  
This little human is making me feel like i did with Aliance (An oc of mine i ship them so hard XD). It was so unnatural to like someone again. Maybe even love, and it is pissing me off. I had went on a rampage earlier because i imagined her/him with a sparkling. She/He is gonna drive me to the brink of insanity... I don't want her/him to be in danger and leave me like Aliance did. (She is dead just to clear that up)

Smoke:  
Primus, she/he is so pretty just laying in her/his bed. I sound so much like a stalker but i AM her/his guardian. She/He is so beautiful... She/He will never like someone like me. I am childish and don't know better but her/him.. Primus, she/he is perfect. Wonderful personality and body. I will make (Y/N) like me! I have to!

Knockout:  
I'm gonna punch him. Breakdown keeps teasing me because i like (Y/N). She/He is the first to ever actually hate me with a passion and frag it's attractive. Her/His glare sets me on fire and when she/he criticizes my paint it makes my engines rev. I may like her/him and my paint but primus, she/he comes first. For once in forever she/he comes first. She/He will for now and forever.

Predaking:  
This was stupid. I am a beast! The only of my kind and the strongest on the warship, and I go soft for a tiny human! She/He must be protected... so small, soft and gentle... I am big, bad, and Rough. Though she/he doesn't seem to mind. They actually embrace it... I am gonna have to show them my true form.. My actually bi-pedal mode... And speak to them. They deserve to know... I might as well ask her/him to be my queen(Yes the boys shall be queens too XD)

 

Love, SiSi  
Feedback is always welcome


	4. He asks you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* my fingers hurt from copy and pasting

Optimus Prime:  
You sighed as you got out of the shower, getting dressed in an oversized shirt and sweat pants then flopped onto your bed. You jumped when you heard a knock on your window and looked over to it. You smiled at Optimus and ran over, opening the window and crawling into his hand,"Hey OP! Whatcha doing?" He gave a cute smile and asked gently,"Would you like to... Be my mate?" You almost fainted but gasped out,"Oh Primus yes!"

Megatron:  
"You are my mate". It wasn't a question, it was a demand from Megatron. You just looked at him for a second then nodded slowly and just cuddled into his stomach then smirked and pinched a wire. HARD. He screamed in surprise and looked down at you in shock while you just smiled up at him, "Next time ask me about something like that... My Lord" He growled and just held you close.

Smokescreen:  
You couldn't believe what you had seen outside from your window. The ground below was covered in glowing energon crystals, spelling out, "Be mine" with Smoke in the middle holding the most beautiful crystal flowers you had ever seen. For a young mech he knew how to impress you! You ran outside and slammed into his foot, hugging it hard,"YES YES YES!!!" He let out a victory engine rev and picked you up, transforming and driving off with you.

Knockout:  
Okay he didn't ask you. You asked him because he turned into a wimp around you. You wrote it on his plating while he slept, from helm to pede he was covered in black hearts and on his chest where the words, "Be my favorite doc". You waited for a few minutes before a scream was heard. Breakdown took that as a que to leave as Knockout ran at you and hugged you hard, hurting you slightly because of the size deference,"Can't breathe!" He chuckled and pulled back,"Sorry and guess what~? Your gonna have fun cleaning this all off, my amazingly annoying mate~" Well scrap.

Predaking:  
Thump....Thump... Wait... Only two pedes? You swung around, Seeing a large, dark and quite handsome mech. You just gaped before speaking,"Wait... PREDAKING!?" He nodded and kneeled to you, petting you lightly with a single digit and was carefull not to hurt you then smiled at you, showing off his sharp teeth,"Hello (Y/N).... I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Will you be Queen?"  
"......YOU FINALLY HAVE THE BALLS TO ASK ME!!! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOUR BALLS WOULD BE BIGGER IN YOUR BEAST FORM!!"  
"....They are the same....."  
"wait..... YOU HAVE BALLS!?!?"

Love, SiSi


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at first date scenarios... don't hurt me *cowers*

Optimus Prime:  
You smiled as Op drove you to a clearing. A large collection of blankets where set out and a beautiful picnic was set out. ( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/68/c3/fe68c363f380f36c8e883e2a3c04db78.jpg ) You couldn't believe he was able to do this and ran out of him as he transformed. You ran to it and laid on the blanket happily, looking at him and smiles as he sat down with you, drinking simple energon. You happily ate as much as you could as you watched the moon rise and fall. You yawned as the sun came up and curled into his leg, falling into a happy slumber.

Megatron:  
You couldn't believe it! He fixed your jet! You tackled it and nuzzled it making him scowl in jealousy then you smirked. You got into the cockpit and saw it was a lot different then before but being smart you started it up and commed megatron,'Lets race~' You sped off, leaving him to transform and race after you. You stayed low, barely touching the trees and spun, squealing happily as you heard a low chuckle in your ear. You smiled and happily landed, him landing behind you. You got out and hugged him,"Thank you..." He smirked and stroked your back,"Anything for you sweetspark~" With that you headed back to the nemesis.

Smokescreen:  
Oh my primus... HE WAS DANCING!! You doubled over in laughter as smoke danced around a clearing. You soon joined him and giggled, spinning into his hand. He picked you up and you hugged his hand, laughing happily as he did a few hip thrusts then twirled. You couldn;t stop laughing as you danced all night.  
(Small but cute)

Knockout:  
You were going to kill him with love. He got into a nascar race. You almost passed out when he wanted it to be a 'date'. So he you were dressed in a red race suit and helmet as he sped around, being in first. You hid your eyes and squealed loudly, Making him laugh evilly and go faster. You gasped when he didn't have to stop once and finished in less then 4 hours. You stumbled out of him once it was done and panted,"Gonna...Kill...You" He chuckled,"I know sweetie"

Predaking:  
He took you flying. You rode on him back as he flew over mountains and trees. You loved the wind on your face, blwoing your hair back and making your cheeks red at the cold. You giggled happily and cheered, making him let out a roar as he nuzzled you, going even faster and higher but making sure not to go to high so you can still breathe. You smiled and held onto him, kissing his back,"Thank you..." He landed and started walking back,"Of course my Love"

Hope you liked!!!

Love, Sisi


	6. April Fools Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehhhhhh i didn't do that great on this one T.T

Optimus Prime:  
You knew he was gonna kill you. It was fun while it lasted though. You might have spray painted his room but well didn't know he was in it and sleeping.... He had the words "Frag me" On this chest. You couldn't stop laughing with the others as he walked out of his room. He pointed to you then your room. You walked in and squealed when his voice was now deep and scary,"I'll frag you alright."

Megatron:  
You loved this. Oh you loved this. You were dressed in the best costume ever, An optimus prime costume ( womens-transformers-optimus-pr ) You knew you gonna die once Megatron saw you but frankly you didn't care. Even shockwave had let out a chuckle when he was you. Ohhhh speak of the devil. You heard megatron's heavy pedes make his way to you and then they stopped very fast. You tried to run but he caught you and growled,"I'm gonna burn this outfit in the pits of kaon!" You just giggled.

Knockout:  
He.... Was now fully black and pissed. It was actually supposed to be for breakdown but noooo Knockout had to walk inside first. In your defense he does look kinda cool. But very scary as he chased you around the med bay. After a few minutes Break down had to restrain him and fix his paint while you cuddled his face as an apology and kissed his cheek, making his sigh,"Fine i forgive you but i want more cuddles later" You giggled,"Of course doctor~!"

SmokeScreen:  
Okay So you didn't play a prank. You got fragging blamed for one. Arcee had decided to put everything Destiny's Child in his room and then blamed it one you. You were gonna bit the scrap out of her but you blinked when smoke picked you up and hugged you, squealing,"THANK YOU I LOVE THEM!!!" You smirked and stuck your tongue out at Arcee then smiled at him,"Of course dear~" Oh you felt the anger from Arcee.

Predaking:  
Okay so maybe loving on a moose wasn't a god idea with Pred around but it was a good prank! Seeing as pred didn't know alot about humans and animals you could easily love on a moose and he would think the worse and flip his shit. It was perfect! Well... It was until the moose tried to mount and mate you. The moose was scared off and you are now getting 'Disinfected' In the lake with predaking glaring to make sure you washed everything,"Next time i'll kill it..." Oh primus...

Love, Sisi


	7. Your Time of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate periods....

Optimus Prime: (sexxxxxxy primeeeeee)  
Alright you turned into a fucking decepticon when you had your period. Prime was not happy, he was laughing. You were currently bossing around everyone and even beat ratchet with a hammer when he got pissy at you. You stopped when you got some cramps and just curled into optimus lazily,"Okay take me to bed"

Smokescreen: (SEXY HOT RODDDD!!!! *whimpers when i got strangled by ultra magnus* I'm not sorry!!)  
You were lazy. And slow. Whenever smoke would ask if you wanted a ride you would give a meh and roll over on the couch, not wanting to move from the couch. He got tired of it and picked you up, transforming and driving away fast. You cried out and after a few minutes, vomited on his floor and passed out. He took about two hours cleaning it out.

Knockout: (*hip thrust* let me love you *gets hit by breakdown* DAMNIT)  
You were like a drunk. A loving drunk. You wouldn't leave him alone. AT ALL. You wrapped your arms and legs around his finger and just held on, purring at him and prasing him, "You are such an amazing doctor~ I love your paint too~ So red and amazing! ohhhh can we frag? I wanna frag!!!"Before he could say yes breakdown stepped in and took you,"Don't even. You might tear her in half"

Megatron: (Hmmmmmm that sexy Warlord *gets hit by soundwave* ow ow owwww!)  
You were... Nicer then normal. Less sarcastic. It... Kind of frightened Megatron. You were currently playing with a stuffed animal you stole and making it hug your arm and kissing it. He was jealousy yes but more scared that you weren't making fun of it being too soft or too small. You looked up at him suddenly then teared up, making him freak out,"What's wrong!?" You pointed to the stuffed animal that was now on the floor,"It fell *sniff* Please tell me it isn't dead" Oh dear....

Predaking:(This one is short)  
You didn't leave the house. At all. You would just lay in bed. Predaking could call you and you would talk but that was mostly it. You got even more sick on Your period and didn't want to worry him. But he did leave you flowers at your window every morning. You couldn't help but love the giant dork even more.

 

Feedback is welcome  
Love, SiSi


	8. Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is shockwave XD The science geek

Alright I love shockwave don't get me wrong but gosh this is gonna be hard T.T

How you meet:  
You were a scientist. A very smart one at that but this just was... Impossible. A giant one eyed freak has you in his hand, kidnapping you. You wanted to kill that optic of his then cried out when he squeezed a bit to hard and you slammed on his fist, making him ease up,"I'M BREAK ABLE!!!"....."Noted" You gave him a look then sighed and went back to imagining killing him.

You hang out:  
Oh yay... Giant evil scientist wants to share notes. Not like he can learn anything from you. He knows about everything you tell him.... Well until you got to sex. He was VERY interested in it then told you what Interfacing was. You almost passed out from bloodloss when he told you he has a valve/Pussy and babbled nosense,"Valve...Sex...I need it"

His feelings, His POV:  
She/He was strange. He had no valve. He was small and all squishy and had no protective shell but... I can't help but find her/him alluring. Yes I know it is illogical but maybe just for once... I can let love go before Science.

He asks you out:  
He was such a wimp. He didn't get half the words out before faltering. You knew what he wanted and you definatly wanted it so when he turned to walk away you grabbed his cord and tugged hard, Making him turn back and look at you,"What?" You just smiled and hugged the cord,"Lets be mates!". He fainted... He fainted... He.Fainted. Nice.

First Date:  
Your first date wasn't really a date... You guys worked on projects together and stayed by each other for a few hours until shockwave called this a date and you just went with it. But you loved on him, kissing your hand or cannon when he had them close and he would 'kiss' your head the best he could.

Your Time of the month:  
You turned.. Stupid. You couldn't do work, you forgot at everything and even forgot you were dating Shockwave. It was a strange time but you pulled through and primus was shockwave happy that it ended and you turned back into you Smart, Loving self.

Yeah.. Short but meh  
Love, SiSi


	9. He gets.... Excited O3O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny Robots Beware

This is a bit perverted chapter and most of them will lead to hot make out sessions or you helping him get release... Not interfacing but you know dirty talk and stuff... IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS TURN BACK NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! O3O

Op: (The Daddy Kink is strong with this one X3)  
You Took up dancing In your spare time. By Dancing I mean On a pole. Hey it is fun for you and You love it. You sighed as you adjusted your plain red Tank top/belly shirt and shorts. You also had on blue sneakers and a baseball cap. You put on Dessert By Dawin and started dancing :  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61-qyOiNrjQ (The girl In shiny shorts is how you are dancing lel)  
You heard a loud honk from outside your side and saw a flustered Optimus trying to run away before you got to the window. You rolled your eyes and giggled, walking to the window and winking at him,"Awww Did Daddy enjoy the show~?" You didn't expect him to faint and ruin your moms garden though... Oh well~

Megs: (Purrrrrrrrrrrr this one is kinda dedicated to my bro Hunter cause right now that is one of our main pairings...~)  
You wanted to do something special for your special Man so you asked what his favorite animal was. You were surprised when he said cat but knew exactly what to get. You shopped for hours trying to get a good outfit and when you did you eagerly went back to the warship and to your room. Getting it on was easy. Sneaking around with it on will be a problem. ( http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/rubies/880320-Sexy-Ami-comi-Catwoman-Costume-large.jpg ) But Lucky you didn't have to when Megatron walked in, Stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at you for a second. You blinked then pawed the air and meowed cutely. Fans roared and a loud bang was heard from him pelvis area and i gaped as he just walked out speaking slowly,"I'm gonna go masturbate now" You laughed so much.

Smokescreen: (Bath time.. For him)  
Washing Him was a very good Idea. Washing him without a shirt on wasn't. When you would lean over to wash a certain part of him you chest/breasts would press up against him and his engine would rev and he would let out a low moan. You smirked and looked at him then stopped cleaning and sat on his hood. Your hands spread over his hood as you giggled,"Does smokey want to have fun~?" You didn't get an answer before he screamed and pink fluids gushed from under him,"well then.."

Knockout: (You were red sexy sexy red)  
It wasn't the best Idea you and breaky have come up with but it was a hot one. You were to put on a sexy red outfit then dance for knock when he came back from a field job. Pretty Simple. You changed into the outfit quickly.( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/38/20/dc/3820dc9690d4e745230447d85529f140.jpg ). After a few Minutes of waiting you heard him walking into your room. When he saw you he smirked and immediately sat down on the floor,"You gonna dance for me sexy?" You giggled and rolled your eyes, starting to dance:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=php2HBPff8Q  
All you saw when you were done was him running to the wash racks screaming,"HOW DO YOU MOVE LIKE THAT!?"

Predaking: (Ohhhhhhh)  
It wasn't That you meant to be Sexy. Heat was hitting all the animals in the forest and it wasn't Your fault you looked good to a wolf. But getting mounted and humped by one was just hot to you. You loved animals and liked to think this is how they loved you back. Pred was watching for a second before ripping the wolf off you and nuzzling your ass,growling,"Mine mine mine... hurrr~" You squealed when you were suddenly under the huge predacon as you felt his panel just rubbing against your body before you were drenched with pink liquid that oozed from the sides of one larger plating,"Primus pred"

Shockwave: (More cute and funny then sexy)  
He loves when you get all facts and sciency. You didn't mean to but today you were going on and on about the periodic table and how you guys needed to have samples of each other and he just found it amazing. All logic went out the window as he stared at you and listened to every single word that flew out of your mouth before blurting out,"You make my Spike pulse." You didn't talk to him for an hour until he got his shit together and turned back into your Mr.Logic.


	10. He tries to be romantic and fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one i have done I will be adding more I promise! Requests are very Welcome

Optimus Prime:  
optimus was training while you watching, being a geek about how he worked and how good he could be and You giggled, Watching him show off. You blinked as he Walked to the middle and started shooting all the targets, swinging his blasters around as he fired and hitting them perfectly, showing off his strength and Making you blush. Op turned to look at you and feel flat on his face, Making you burst into laughter and jump off your seat, running and patting his head," At least you tried love!"

Megatron:  
To you he was already beyond sexy, The big figure and the strong servos and lets not forget that perfect aft but no, that wasn't enough. He had that stupid Prime arm on it completely threw you off when you saw it, not expecting it then you ignored him. For about three days. Megatron was feed up and Walked to you at your spot on his berth, grabbing you then rubs your body with the prime hand. To be honest it hurt a bit, You knew he was trying to get your attention and love but it hurt like hell. Finally you were able to squeak out,"Your not sexy like this" He dropped you onto the soft berth immediately and gave up, leaving the room in a hurry.

Smokescreen:  
Waking up to radio music was NOT how you wanted to start the day. You struggled to get out of bed and threw on a simple gray t shirt and black sweatpants. Walking to the window you rubbed your eyes and opened the window, poking your head out. Seeing smokescreen being the one blaring the music just pissed you off even more and you went back in, grabbing a large book and braced yourself, throwing it out the window and was only satisfied when a large bang was heard following by a loud "FRAG" and the stopping of the music. Slowly you crawled back in bed and cuddled with your blankets.

Knockout:  
Normally knockout was all happy and cheery talking to you but told he showed off more and seemed to keep his tongue in check to not piss you off. He had went on a "mission" is what he said about two hours ago and you were getting worried. A few minutes later you almost screamed when A (F/C other then red XD) Knockout walked in. Grabbing your chest where your heart was you gasped. Then screaming again when a Black breakdown walked in,"WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOUR COLORS WRONG?" Knockout immediately flipped his shit and shook breakdown," YOU SAID SHE WOULD LOOK SEXY IN THIS YOU BIG FRAGGER!!" Breakdown on the other hand just snickered,"Hey i never said that I just said Sierra would love me like this (Me i sierra!!)" You had to power wash the ugly paint off him the rest of the day.

Predaking:  
Predaking decided that the best way to gain your attention was to make a fool of himself. You were reading and every once in awhile glancing at the prancing Predacon who was making a show and showing off his body and how large he was. After a few moments however he found a way to get on the waterfall and jumped off, covering you in water and killing your poor book. The predacon realized it wasn't a joking matter any more and ran away, you soon following him,"COME HERE YOU BIG BASTARD"

Shockwave:  
You thought Shockwave was very... Handsome and Powerful. You told him that and he nearly lost, declaring himself on the line of sexy not handsome. He declared to prove it then left for maybe five hours. He came back in a full on SUIT that humans wear his fucking size and one glasses. One because it was literally had one huge eyes thing for his optic. He didn't look sexy. He looked fucking Hilarious! You pointed it out by nearly dying of laughter, slapping the lab table and snorts loudly,"Oh my god that is so funny!" He seemed to pout, his antennas lower in sadness and slurred out," Your reaction is.. Rude... and... Illogical!!" He stomped out and nearly broke the door on the way out.


	11. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the soundwavers

I was tired of waiting so I'm doing Soundwave myself. He does talk.. Just not much also Reader is a spy thing for the cons.. Kind of Like Dylan from the Bay movies and yes you have soundwave looking over you~! bleh

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How you meet:

You were 18 when your parents passed away and you took over their Business. Which came with you owned have the energon mines in the world and getting visits from drones and suck wanting to buy them for Megatron. That is your whole thing. You find Mines and Megatron buys them. You were a great person and knew how to do it and the only way to cover up what you were doing was selling Jets. It was stupid but hell the Jets were amazing and you had a wonderful collection thanks to your parents. What you Didn't expect was the Con's Communications officer to buy the next mine. You both stared at each other for a long moment, or at least you think he was staring back before he handed you the money and walked out of the large hanger saying not a word... What a strange con.. Not like any of them were normal

 

You hang out:

The next time you saw the big silent Mech was a few days later. He had come in, not said a word and just stood and watched you work. Soon you grew uncomfortable, realizing he wanted something and stared at him. His arm stretched and pointed toward the jets. Oh.. He wanted to know about them. That is something you can do.. You hopped out of your chair and walked around with him, showing his all the jets you had and a few random planes you had as well and told him about them, him just following and listening, secretly recording it all just to hear your voice later

 

His Feelings His POV:

This girl is smart. Wise but young and full of stupid mistakes to come but if she continues to be on the decepticon side I might let my love build for her. I will follow her. Teach her my language and Try to teach her my ways... She might return my feelings if I try hard enough. (short sorry alot of these will be)

 

He asks you out:

He did not ask you. No he did not. He wasn't even in the room. He made Lazerbeak drag in a sign that asked if you would go out with soundwave, then there was a yes and no answer thing that you could check. Being the Smartass you were, grabbed a pen, checked yes then wrote a note saying maybe he should ask you about something next time then taped it to lazerbeak so he could go back to soundwave.

 

First date:

(Okay I'm sorry but I can't do a first date with him.. Sound is super quiet so it would literally be your guys staring at each other the whole time sooo)

 

Your time of the month:

You were more quiet. Almost as Quiet as soundwave and he wouldn't admit it but he was scared of you around the time of your period as well. You would just stare at him with love or pure hatred.. or both even and it was just so weird. When you did speak it was low and it scared him cause you would say it slow and almost seem like you wanted to kill someone which would not be good

 

He gets.... Excited O3O:

He likes your chest. Like a lot. He likes to poke your chest and pinches your nipples and would practically make you a moaning mess before walking off to care for himself and frag you were sick of it. So you decided to be a tease and got your nicest lingerie on and went to work in it with a trench coat on. when Sound arrived you flashed him and instantly a heat emoji came on his visor before he ran off to take care of himself, leaving you smirking and snickering He tries to be romantic and fails: Soundwave would try to give you gifts and nuzzles but sometimes... that wasn't what you wanted. you were deep in work and not paying any attention to him at all, making him super upset and poked your back gently to try to get your attention and when that didn't work he nuzzled you gently but your hair caught on one of his wires and he nearly yanked your head off your shoulders. once you got your hair untangled you made him leave so you could work


End file.
